iThink I Like Him
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: Sam Puckett didn't want to admit she liked Gibby Gibson. But when she ends up alone with him, she may have to deal with her feelings. One-shot!


FreakyJealousoverlLyCalm4

A while back I had a dream. Not one of those creepy dreams… but it was one of those weird ones. I dreamed that Sam liked Gibby and Gibby liked Sam but _secretly_. I thought to myself; why not make this a reality? So, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own iCarly or anything you may recognize. The plot is completely original.

iThink I Like Him:

"Hey," Sam Puckett said as she leaned on the railing by the Shays' staircase.

"Hey," Spencer Shay said as he walked by and headed to the kitchen.

"I'M COMING!" Carly Shay yelled from upstairs in her room. "JUST GIVE ME ONE SECOND!"

"SINCE WHEN DOES ONE SECOND MEAN HALF AN HOUR?" Sam yelled back to her best friend.

"Okay, I'm seriously ready," Carly said as she started down the stairs with a smile.

"About time, Shay, what took you so long?" Sam asked standing up.

"Wesley Fisher's going to be there and—" Carly began. She pulled her dark wavy hair behind her ear.

"Because he works there," Sam interrupted, as she rolled her blue eyes.

"Yeah, but he's sooooo cute. I wanna make a good impression."

"Good luck, kiddo," Spencer called out to his little sister with a small wave. Sam and Carly made their way to the Shays' apartment door.

"Thanks, Spence," Carly called back, also with a small wave.

-8—8-

"I am sooooo hungry, what's taking so long?" Sam whined. She and Carly had gone to the Groovy Smoothie after shopping at the mall for two hours.

"Be patient, it's really busy on Saturdays," Carly fake scolded, from across the square table.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet it's _your_ boyfriend who's making this take so long," Sam said, as she glanced towards the counter longingly.

"He's not the only one that works here, you know?" Carly said while a small frown formed on her face. She was not very happy Sam had taken the slow service out on her crush.

But her anger subsided when the door opened. "Hey look, Freddie and Gibby are here." Carly said happily as she waved at them. Her usually happy look started to come back.

"What?!" Sam asked her eyes going wide. Her heart hammered crazily in her chest. "Why are they here? Did you invite them?" She continued to whisper scream at Carly quickly with few pauses.

"We've all hung out at the Groovy Smoothie together before. What's wrong with them being here now?" Carly whispered back clearly confused.

"Nothing," Sam said quickly as she bit her lip.

Carly eyed Sam curiously and was about to say something. But Freddie and Gibby reached their table just as she was going to speak.

"Hey," Freddie Benson said, as he sat beside Carly.

"Hey," Carly and Sam said in unison.

"What goes on?" Gibby Gibson asked, as he sat down beside Sam.

"We just went shopping," Carly said happily, as she pointed at the bags under the table.

Sam nervously looked around, doing anything to avoid meeting gazes with Gibby.

"Sam, are you okay?" Gibby asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied quickly continuing to look around. "I… have to go to the bathroom." Almost as soon as she finished speaking, she got up and swiftly left the table.

"What was that all about?" Freddie asked Carly.

"I don't know," Carly said as she looked in the direction Sam had gone. She was so distracted by her best friend's odd behavior; she didn't notice Wesley come up to their table.

"Here are your smoothies," Wesley with a smile as he placed them on the table.

"I didn't know they brought your food to you here," Freddie said curiously.

"The store's trying it out to see how customers like it," Wesley replied.

_OH MY GOSH! _Carly thought to herself, as she finally snapped to reality. _Wesley Fisher is at my table! With my smoothie! Oh, look how cute his dimples are…_

"Hey, Carly," Wesley said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh… uh, h-hey," Carly said nervously.

"By any chance would you want to hang out later?" Wesley asked. _He looks really nervous. _Carly thought. _That must mean he really likes me! _

"Su…" She started to say sure. But couldn't get the word out, so settled for a head nod.

"Great, 6:30 okay with you?" He asked with a flip of his honey brown hair. Carly just nodded again with a smile.

"See you guys later," Wesley said before he left. At the exact same time Sam got back, but didn't sit down.

Carly suddenly let out a happy squeal. "Sam, Wesley asked me to 'hang out' with him." Carly excitedly told her friend, putting air quotes around hang out.

"Cool," Sam said calmly as she studied the floor.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, but… can I talk to you a second?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Carly asked in a worried tone, as she leaned towards Sam.

"Switch seats with me. I, uh… want a better view of the window," Sam lied.

"Okay, sure," Carly said. She poked Sam in a joking way with a small smile.

"What?"

"Nothing," Carly said smiling a little bigger.

"What was that all about?" Freddie asked Sam as she sat down beside him.

"Beats me," She said with a shrug. Sam turned herself as much as she could towards Freddie, and as far away as she could from Gibby.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked nervously.

"I just want to look outside, okay? Is that so hard to believe?" Sam exclaimed irritated.

"Okay, sorry," Freddie said quickly.

"Here's your smoothie, Sam," Gibby said as he reached across the table to give Sam her smoothie.

"Thanks, G-Gibby," Sam answered without turning around. Carly, Freddie, and Gibby looked on with confused expressions while Sam reached around the table for her smoothie.

"_What's with her_?" Freddie mouthed to Carly as he glanced at Sam. Who was now contently looking out the window and sipping her smoothie.

"_I don't know_," Carly mouthed back with a shrug. "Sam, what's wrong?" Carly asked as she gave Sam's shoulder a slight shake.

"Nothing, why do you think something's wrong?" Sam asked still not turning around.

"Well, for one you're—" Freddie began to say.

"Was I talking to you, nub?" Sam asked Freddie, with a stop-or-you'll-regret-it look.

"Nope," Freddie said as looked across the table to Gibby. He didn't want to risk getting caught in Sam's wrath again.

"Sam…" Carly said a pleading look in her eyes.

Sam glanced at Carly sadly, and then sighed. "I'll see you guys later." Sam said before she grabbed her bags, took her smoothie, and left.

"I don't understand. She was fine until…" Carly began until she realized what happened.

"Until what?" Freddie asked. _Girls are so confusing! _Freddie thought to himself frustrated. _Especially girls like Sam. What's taking Carly so long to answer?_

"Gibby, go after Sam," Carly said suddenly.

"Um… okay," Gibby said with a shrug as he walked after Sam.

"Why did you send _Gibby_, after Sam? She's obviously trying to avoid him!" Freddie said to Carly, feeling even more confused and frustrated.

"I'll explain it to you like this," Carly said calmly.

"Uh-huh," Freddie said encouragingly.

While Carly explained things to Freddie, Gibby finally caught up to Sam.

"Hey, Sam," Gibby said as he sat down beside Sam on a bus stop bench.

"Hey," Sam said looking into space.

"What are you doing down here?" Gibby asked.

"Just… thinking I guess," Sam answered with a small sigh.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Um… well…" Sam answered as she bit her lip.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me. But can I tell you something, it's kind of important," Gibby said with a nervous breath.

"Sure, shoot," Sam answered finally facing Gibby.

"I… I really like you Sam," Gibby said.

"Huh?" Sam asked. _No way did he say what I think he just did. _Sam thought to herself.

"I like you," Gibby said with a small smile.

"I always thought, if you would like any of us, it would be… Carly," Sam said quietly. She tilted her head back and stared at the dark sky with a small sigh.

"I don't though… I like _you_,Sam," Gibby said as he stared at her. _Oh, great she doesn't like me back. _Gibby thought to himself.

_This can't be happening._ Sam thought to herself. _What am I supposed to say? I like you too, Gibby?!_

"You do?" Gibby asked her, feeling a little confused and slightly hopeful.

"Did I just say that out loud?!" Sam asked terrified.

"Yeah… so you really like me?" Gibby asked with a smile.

Sam gulped and took a breath. "Yes… I like you… too." She nodded, finally making eye contact with Gibby.

"Is that why you were acting so weird at the Groovy Smoothie?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, I just… I didn't know how to act around you anymore," Sam admitted nervously.

"Good, I thought you didn't like me… at all," Gibby said with a relieved smile as he looked down at Sam.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Sam began.

"It's okay, I get it," Gibby said with a shrug. _Am I really going to do this? _Gibby thought to himself. "Sam…"

"Yeah," Sam asked looking directly at him. Then, Gibby leaned towards her and kissed her. She kissed back.

"Whoa," Gibby said when the kiss was over.

"Yeah," Sam agreed while she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She glanced at Gibby with a small smile. She slowly leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So… are we… dating now?" Gibby asked slowly.

"Okay," Sam said. "But Gibby?"

"Yeah," Gibby said.

"Tell anyone about me being this... sappy and let's just say I won't be too delicate with you," She said sternly, an evil smile forming on her face.

Gibby glanced down at her so their eyes met. He nodded solemnly.

"Good," Sam said with a happy sigh. Gibby slowly and cautiously weaved his fingers with Sam's. She didn't tell him to stop.

They stared into the dark sky, sitting on the bus bench, hands intertwined until they couldn't remember how long they'd been there.

Quote:

"Was I talking to you, nub?"

-Sam


End file.
